


What's broken can be fixed

by TheMortalWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Wine, but mainly cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalWriter/pseuds/TheMortalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The damage, although done, was of minimal consequence. Or so Will hoped. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He was only doing it as a favour for Hannibal and hadn't thought it would break..</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's broken can be fixed

The damage, although done, was of minimal consequence. Or so Will hoped. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He was only doing it as a favour for Hannibal and hadn't thought it would break.

~~

It was 7:30pm and Hannibal had just cooked Will and himself a "Beef" Bourguignon. The meat was cooked perfectly and Will practically had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Across the table he could see Hannibal smirking, but he said nothing. Will loved spending time with Hannibal in silence. It allowed him to truly admire his lover and steal glances when the other wasn't looking. After everything that they had been through together, Will was happy to be where he was right now. He finished his fork of food and set his cutlery down. Normally, Hannibal would clean up as he cooked but today he left the dishes as Will insisted that he would wash them for once.

"Thank you, my love." Hannibal smiled as he planted a soft kiss on to Will's perfectly bowed lips. 

It felt nice doing something for his partner. Something to show him how much he cared for him. Even if he couldn't voice it all of the time. He grabbed the cloth and started to dry the plates and cutlery, watching Hannibal leave the kitchen after much persisting and kissing. Finished with the plates, Will moved on to the glasses. Hesitant to polish them at first, Will bit the bullet and began drying each wine glass that they had used. Much to his pleasure, Will managed to dry the glasses and set the cloth aside. He moved towards the wooden cabinet in which they were kept and placed them down on the ledge. The door was stiff but he manged to pluck open the clasp and slide the first of the glasses onto its holder. He was swaying to the music when all of a sudden he heard-

"Will?" 

Will jumped out of his reverie and spun around, his arm knocking something solid, followed by the sound of shattering glass. 

"Shit!" Will bent to the ground and tried to gather all of the pieces together. 

"Will? Where are y-" Hannibal stopped in the doorway, looking puzzled at his huddled lover in the corner of the room.

"Stop. Don't come any closer." He knew that Hannibal would not pay attention to his request but he spoke anyway. Slowly, he heard faint, calm footsteps approach him.

"Will, what's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me." Hannibal placed a hand on his back and sounded as if he had a slight wave of worry in his voice. Will considered for a moment. He was going to have to get it over and done with sooner or later.

"Please..please don't freak out.." Will swallowed and dipped his head a bit further, placing it in his hands. Hannibal reached around and placed his hand over Will's, prompting him to lift it up. He heard Hannibal let out a long breath.

"No..god, Hannibal I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was putting them away and put them down to open the cupboard door and heard you call my name and it surprised me and-"

The next few seconds were a blur. He felt himself being twisted round and brought in to a kiss. Hannibal searched his mouth and laid all worry to rest. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt the heat of Hannibal's lips gone. 

"Do you picture me some kind of monster, Will?"

"-what?" Will was now confused and furrowed his brows. 

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Will murmured. Hannibal simply lifted his hand to Will's cheek and ran a thumb over his soft skin.

"It is only a glass, Will. Not the end of the world. The most important thing is you. Did you hurt yourself?" He reached up and kissed Will on the forehead, leaning to take his other hand into his. 

"Tss - ow!" Will recoiled at his touch, hissing and clenching his teeth. Hannibal brought it to his eye to inspect it further.

"It seems that in the blur of things you have got some glass caught in your palm. Come." Hannibal held the back of his hand and guided him to the kitchen with the other. He seated Will at the island and stepped to the cupboard, taking down his first aid kit. 

"You have a first aid kit?" Will said, trying to laugh through the pain. 

"You may have forgotten, Will. I did used to be a doctor." He smiled cheekily, taking the tweezers from the box. 

"Now, hold still this won't hurt a bit." Before Will got the chance to complain, Hannibal quickly and carefully pulled the small shard of glass from the wound on Will's palm. 

"Christ! Hannibal, you said it wouldn't hurt." Will whined and pouted but was soon silenced when he felt the flick of a tongue and a stinging pain. Hannibal, head bent, licked the remaining blood from the wound before looking up at Will, eyes dark with lust. Will was about to protest but stopped in slight self-shame as he found himself enjoying the rather odd experience. Without saying a word, Hannibal leant over to the box of medical equipment and proceeded to stitch the small gash in the palm of Will's hand. The minutes seemed to pass like hours and Will found it hard to keep his arousal from growing. Finally, having finished the last of the stitching and wrapping the hand in bandage, Hannibal stopped being a doctor and switched back to being his lover. Before he knew it, he was grabbing Hannibal's neck and pulling him in to a heated kiss. There was grabbing and touching and licking and Will was speaking into Hannibal's neck, whispering words of love.

"God..Hannibal..I love you so.." Will was cut off by the addition of Hannibal's lips and was again silenced for a few more minutes.

"Please..Han.." Will begged.

"Please, what?" Hannibal replied smirking, knowing full well what it was doing to Will.

"God, don't be so difficult. Please Hannibal..just" The scent of arousal hung thick in the air and Hannibal was doing no more to ease it.

"What is it you want, Will?"

"Take me to bed." Will pleaded.

Saying no more, Hannibal picked Will up from under his knees and carried him up the stairs to their bedroom, kissing him as he went.


End file.
